


Taken?

by Eileniessa



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dialogue, F/F, Flash Fiction, This is trash, crackfic, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eileniessa/pseuds/Eileniessa
Summary: CRACKFIC for the flash fiction challenge.“Yes, who’s this?” Yennefer asked. “My worst enemy? I’m sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.”
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880581
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	Taken?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is stupid. Enjoy.

“Yes, who’s this?” Yennefer asked. “My worst enemy? I’m sorry, you’re going to have to be more specific.”

“It’s Fringilla,” said the voice on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know a Fringilla.”

“We trained together at Croft Manor before your girlfriend got me expelled… We used to share a room together.”

“Sorry,” said Yennefer. “I think you’ve got the wrong number.”

“Wait!”

“Yes?”

“I’m the trainee who got possessed by Olmonnan… I painted the Library in sheep’s blood and almost drowned in the girl’s bathroom.”

“Oh, that Fringilla,” said Yennefer. “How are you? Last I heard you signed up with Avon Corp. What’s that like? World domination treating you kindly?”

“The management is a little strict,” said Fringilla, “but you know what they say. Big goals, bigger pay checks.”

“What about the travel?” Yennefer asked.

“First class.”

“Is there any other way to travel?”

“It’s the only sane option. I used to think- Wait. You’re trying to distract me,” said Fringilla.

“I’m just making small talk,” said Yennefer.

“Are you tracking the call?” Fringilla asked.

“No. Why would I?”

“Spoken to your girlfriend recently?”

“No, she’s away on an expedition in-“

“Siberia,” said Fringilla. “Yes?”

“Have you been keeping up with us on social media?” Yennefer asked. “I didn’t know you were a fan of our work.”

“I’m not a fan,” said Fringilla. “I’m your worst enemy… Or one of them, at any rate.”

“Sorry, I lose track sometimes,” said Yennefer. “Well, it was nice talking to you Francesca-“

“It’s Fringilla! Fringilla Vigo.”

“That’s what I said. Anyway, would love to chat but I have to pick Tissaia up from the airport. Goodbye.”

“You’re too late,” said Fringilla. “Avon Corp already picked her up.”

“What do you mean?” Yennefer asked.

“Hey, Yen,” said Tissaia. “I think we’re going to have to take a rain check on tonight’s dinner reservation.”

“I prefer takeout anyway,” said Yennefer. “What would you like? Chinese or-“

“Aren’t you just the slightest bit worried?” Fringilla asked. “I- We have your girlfriend, Vengerberg.

“Are you sure about that?” Yennefer asked.

“Yes, I’m sure,” said Fringilla. “She’s tied up right over- Shit!”

“Sorry to keep you waiting, dear,” said Tissaia. “I think I’d like Italian, if it’s all the same to you.”

“The usual?” Yennefer asked.

“Of course.”

“How long till you get home?”

“Let me see…” Tissaia trailed off. “I’m in a van on Chance street but it’s rush hour and I have to drop Miss Vigo off at HQ. Let’s say… an hour.”

“Okay,” said Yennefer. “I’ll order for seven.”

“Sounds good,” said Tissaia. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Drive safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this trash xD It came to me in a dream and I wrote it down and did nothing else to it...
> 
> PS: Is it just me... or does this feel like something out of a pantomime?


End file.
